Heart on Fire
by ladyYamato09
Summary: Beca would do anything just to be notice by her ultimate crush even listening to Jesse's ideas...just try it guys!


**Heart on Fire**

**by:ladyYamato09**

**Bechloe!**

**Hey Guys! so this is my new fanfic about BeChloe,.i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Chloe Beale is considered to be one of the most popular girls in Barden University. She top of her class, drop dead gorgeous and has the most beautiful voice Beca Mitchell have ever heard. Ever since Beca had started her freshmen year in Barden she had a major crush on Chloe as in major with a capital M on it. Chloe is a senior it means it will be her last year here in Barden and because of that Beca is desperate to get Chloe's attention so that she could ask her out and hopefully be her girlfriend. Only problem is Chloe Beale doesn't even know she existed.<p>

Beca have been sighing for the past couple of hours and her friends are starting to worry or probably irritated, definitely irritated.

"What's wrong with you Becky?" Luke one of Beca's close friend and also station manger on where she is having her internship.

Beca was startled from stacking CD's when Luke spoke. "Nothing, what makes you thing something is wrong?" by now Beca was fidgeting.

Luke raised a brow at this then sigh. "Look Beca." Beca was surprise at what Luke had called her; he only does that when he is serious.

"Come here and we'll talk about it." He went to the couch at the corner and sat on it, he patted the sit beside him

"Talk about what Luke?"

"Your crush for Chloe. Obviously, from what I see you still haven't done anything about it." Beca was blushing the moment the Luke mentioned the redhead.

"Luke's totally right Becs." Jesse said as he entered the station for his shift and can't help overhear Luke and Beca's conversation.

Beca just sigh "I know I haven't done anything _yet_" emphasizing the word yet. "I mean how could I just go and talk to her without making an idiot of myself. Besides every time I see her she's always with blondzilla or with her group of popular friends." Beca said dejectedly.

"So? Come on Becky grow some balls will you. Besides it's not like you're not popular too." This is half true. Every since Luke had listened to Beca's remixed, he decided to give Beca a segment on the radio every night and because she doesn't want her privacy to be disturbed she never mentions her name on the radio instead uses the name DJ little B. (A/N:I know the names not original, I'm not really good coming up with names.)

And just after a week the name DJ little B had gone viral. Everybody's been talking about the mysterious DJ. Luke had even received calls and emails regarding on who is the said DJ. And it's been almost 3 months now since Beca had started the segment and DJ little B is considered to be one of the most popular people in Barden.

"Well yeah but the problem is people doesn't know that I'm DJ little B Luke, only you and Jesse knows. To people's eyes I'm just an alt girl, nothing more than it." She frowned.

"Then why don't you just come out of it and tell everyone, I'm pretty sure there are like hundreds of people dying to know who you really are." Jesse said it a matter of fact, there had been love letters even gifts left outside the radio station just for her.

Beca sighs again "And lose my privacy and be swamp by stupid fan girls, no thank you, I'll just work something out I guess."

"Do you have any idea on how to do it?" Luke inquired. Beca just shakes her head indicating she doesn't have any on how to get Chloe's idea.

And just then Jesse gasp when Luke and Beca look at Jesse, he grinned so broadly that Beca was having shivers down her spine. "Why do I have a feeling that you have a stupid idea that I don't even want to know."

Jesse feigns hurt even putting his hands on his heart for added dramatic effect. "Beca you wound me, and here I was just trying to help you. And I even have this wonderful plan that would totally get Chloe to notice you." He then pouted.

Beca just rolled her eyes. "Whatever weirdo. Fine let's hear this wonderful plan of yours."

Jesse just grinned. "Well first of we need some-"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Chloe<strong>

"Bree I need your help!" Chloe come barging in Aubrey's room. Aubrey who got used to her roommates and best friends antics just sigh and face her.

"What wrong now?"

"I need your help" Chloe said it with puppy dog eyes that Aubrey could never say no.

Aubrey's eyebrow twitch she knows when Chloe uses does puppy dog eyes she could never and she means never say no to it. "Fine, what is it?"

"canyouaskjessewhathernameisplease?" Aubrey blinks. "Was that even English?"

Chloe pouts "I said, can you ask you know Jesse what her name is, please?"

Aubrey raises a brow "you want me to ask Jesse what alt girls name is?"After saying this she crosses her arms. And Chloe just nodded.

"How do you even know if Jesse knows her name?"

"I kind of saw them talking to each other this afternoon on my way back here." Chloe was fidgeting by now; she has a major toner with this alt girl the way Aubrey puts it.

"And what makes you think I would go and ask Swanson about this alt girl you have been crushing for so long now?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me? Please Bree!" her puppy dog eyes are back full force.

"Fine! I'll work something out." Chloe shriek and tackled Aubrey for a hug. "Thanks you so much Bree!"

"Yeah just get off me"

"Oh sorry about that"

"What do you see about that alt girl anyway?"

"I don't know, but there's this feeling that is kinda pulling me towards her. And that time we literally bump into each other it was my first time to be that close to her my god she has this really gorgeous eyes that I could totally stare at it forever, and also-"

"Okay stop, I don't want to hear any of it anymore. Geez Chloe you should totally control that toner of yours."

"What? You ask me what I like about her and I just answered it."

"Whatever Chlo, anyway I still need to finish this pre-law essay of mine. So would you mind ordering dinner for us?"

"Sure Bree, see you later" and with that Chloe was out of Aubrey's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...how was it?good?bad?continue or not? let me know please!<strong>


End file.
